Spirits
by Selphie K
Summary: Two new students have arrived at Balamb Garden. And people are starting to go missing. Will Squall and Irvine be able to save the world and friends before it is to late? read and review to find out! Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Selphie K.- This is my first fanfiction for FF8 and on this site but I hope you like it.  
**********************************************************************************************  
It's been one year from the defeat of Ultimata. Squall and the rest the gang are all enjoying there life on the Garden. Seifer was allowed to come back to the garden so of course Fujin and Ragin came back with him. That's about all that's going on in the garden.  
  
"Hiya Rin!" Selphie yelled as Rinoa ran past.  
  
"Oh hi Selphie, Squall said he needed to talk to you so maybe you should find him. Sorry I'm in a hurry bye!"  
  
"I wonder how many times she ran around the garden?" Selphie said laughing.  
  
Rinoa was trying to loose weight because she gained a whole pound.  
  
"Hey Selphie wait up!" Irvine ran up behind her.  
  
"Hey Irvy what's up?"  
  
"We got transfer student's. A new GIRL and guy."   
  
"Oh I bet your excited."  
  
"Nah you keep me company, plus I think she's going out with the guy."  
  
"Oh well, hey I gotta run cuz I have to talk to Squall."  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
"Donno so gotta go bye!"  
  
Selphie took off running, spun around the corner and smashed into someone.  
  
"Hey what was that for messenger girl!"  
  
"Oh sorry Seifer, But have you seen Squall?"  
  
"Um let me think….." He put his hand up by his chin pretending to think.  
"Never mind." Selphie said as she took off down the hall again.  
  
"Tilmit! I did see him at the front gate!" Seifer yelled  
  
Selphie waved to Seifer and spun around another corner. When Selphie got to the front gate Squall was there talking to two people.  
  
"Squall!" Selphie shouted.   
  
"Oh hi Selphie. Would you take Leo and Kit around so they can get used to this place take Irvine to."  
  
"Ok that's so cool!" Selphie said jumping up and down.  
  
"Well I have to go now bye."  
  
Squall walked away and into the garden.  
  
"Leo and Kit right." Selphie asked and they both nodded their heads.  
  
"Ok I'm Selphie and before I show you two around here do you have any questions?"  
  
"Oh I do. Who's Irvine?" Kit asked.  
  
"A friend of mine" Selphie answered   
  
"Are you dating him?" Kit asked  
  
"No" She replied.  
  
"Good! Irvine is such a cute name!"  
  
Selphie looked disgusted. She didn't even know Irvine. But he hasn't done anything showing that he might like Selphie.  
  
"Ok well lets go look for him k!" Selphie said.  
  
They followed Selphie into the Garden. Selphie ran over to Quistis and Zell who were about to get into the elevator.  
  
"Zell, Quisty! Wait!" she exclaimed, then they turned around.  
"Hey Self wut up, who they?" asked Zell  
  
"Leo and Kit." She answered pointing to them.  
  
"But have you seen Irvine?"  
  
"No not lately. Quistis said"  
  
"Looking for me?" he said popping out of the elevator as it opened, and ya he looked strait at the new girl and walked up to her.  
  
  
"Hi I don't believe I ever met you." He said tapping his hat giving her one of his oh-so-cute smiles.  
  
Selphie got a little angary  
  
"I'm kit and your my tour guide."  
  
They locked their arms together and walked off with her perfect blonde hair and shinning golden-eyes.  
  
"Come on Leo." Selphie said.  
  
He shrugged and blew a piece of sandy blond hair out of his strange but cool looking firey red eyes, contacts Selphie thought. They went the opposite direction as Kit and Irvine.  
  
"So you like that guy don't you?" Leo asked   
  
"Who Irvine?" Selphie asked. He nodded.  
  
"No way! He flirts to much. But he's one of my best friends."  
  
"Yeah Kit was my Girlfriend but she kept flirting and it drove me up a wall. Now were just friends." Leo said.  
  
They talked for a while and became friends. They were interrupted when they herd a slam against the wall. They ran around the corner and saw Seifer pinned up against the wall by some other guy who Seifer often got in fights with.   
  
"Hey stop fighting and out off the hall!" Selphie yelled.  
  
The guy let go of Seifer and ran away. Seifer just laughed.  
  
"Oh what do you know Seifer in a fight so what else is new." Selphie said and walked over to Seifer.  
  
"Hey babe who's your week lil friend?" he said.  
  
"Hey Babe…..? Never mind. Its Leo." she answer  
  
"Really I'll call you weeklee." Seifer said laughing.  
  
"NOT FUNNY!" Leo said coldly.  
  
Selphie could swear that his eyes turned a flaming bright red. She blinked a few times till it went away. Then she smiled.  
  
"Ignore him, He comes up with mean names for everyone."  
  
Selphie playfully stuck her tongue out at Seifer. He grabbed her bangs and pulled on them making her follow him. Leo just walked beside Selphie who was arguing with Seifer to let her go. He lead them to the cafeteria and let go of Selphie's hair and motioned for her to sit were him and Rinoa were sitting. She sat down at the table with Rinoa and Leo sat beside her.  
  
"I'm a SeeD! He exclaimed.  
  
"Yea your point?" Asked Rinoa.  
  
"Didn't get there yet." He snapped  
  
"Well get there your wasting our time." Said Leo  
  
"This is official SeeD business so go wait over there!"  
  
Leo got up and waited outside the cafeteria. Rinoa could stay because she was a SeeD now too.  
  
"There's a new mission.…........ Squall knows and told everyone else. The mission is in the garden and in Balmb City. Two people in the city are missing. They said some people in the Garden might be too. A SeeD meeting will be held before more detail." Seifer went over everything in his mind to make sure he didn't forget anything.  
  
"Ok. I wonder who is missing" Selphie thought.  
  
"Hey Selphie who's your friend?" Asked Rinoa  
  
"You mean weeklee." Seifer replied for her.  
  
"Oh that's Leo he's the new student" Selphie said ignoring Seifer.  
  
"I want to meet him" said Rinoa.  
  
The girls got up and left the cafeteria. They went out to were Leo was waiting for them to come out.  
  
"Leo this is Rinoa" Selphie said   
  
"Nice to met you Rinoa" Leo said.  
  
"Same" Rinoa replied. They shook hands.  
  
"Oh yeah! I have to show you your dorm. You will be sharing one with Kit." Selphie said dragging him off with Rinoa following. When the door opened Kit and Irvine were laughing hysterically.  
  
"And then haha and then hahaha she…….." Irvine tried to say through his laughs then looked up…….."Oh hi Selphie." He said and got a serious look. Kit stopped laughing as well.  
  
"Well I've got to go see Seifer now but Irvine can help you settle in Leo." She gave him a hug and left.  
  
She knew Irvine Hated when she hung out with Seifer, which didn't happen much anyway. Rinoa left too, Squall and her had a date in 10 minutes. Selphie walked into her dorm. She was so mad and did lie about going to see Seifer.  
  
Intercom: "All SeeD's report to the quad. I repeat, All SeeD members report to the quad."  
  
Selphie listened to the announcement and went.  
  
"Hey Seifer!"  
  
"Oh hi, Going to the quad?" he asked  
  
"Yeah walk with me!" she replied  
  
"Aren't you walking with Irvine?" he asked  
  
"No I haven't seen much of him today he's always with the new girl" she said  
  
"Oh well lets make him jealous. You can just hang out with me and he will end up getting mad."  
  
"Yeah ok!" She exclaimed.  
  
Seifer could be really mean at time but at other times he's nice. They final arrived at the quad.  
  
"Hey over here!" Irvine waved.  
  
Selphie and Seifer slid over.  
  
"My date was cut short." Rinoa complained.  
  
Cid stood up in front of everybody.  
  
"I do believe everyone knows why we are here. We must make this as brief as possible. Two people from Balamb Are missing. Anyone from the Garden could go missing as well. We will send a small group of SeeD's into the city everyday to check up on thing. We will have a patrol during the night in the city and in the garden. I will inform you if you stand guard. Thank you, you may report back to your classes, And Selphie, Seifer, Irvine, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Squall, and Elizabeth come here please."  
  
They all walked over to cid.  
  
"OK I have decided you guys and ladies will be our first groups. Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Seifer, and Irvine will all go in a different part of the city. Zell, Quistis and Elizabeth can handle the Garden.  
******************************************************************  
Selphie K.- OK People sorry if the first chapter was boring but it gets better I promise. Please Please Please Please don't forget to R&R and tell me if Seifer should go with Selphie or should Irvine be with her. Next chapter coming soon. 


	2. Hunting at Night

Chapter 2:  
Hunting in the Dark  
  
"Selphie, We have to go to the city tonight right?"  
  
"Yep!Hey Rinoa we should go early and get same shopping in!"  
  
"Yeah!" Kit ran up behind them interupting.  
  
Irvine shook his head.  
  
"Oh Irvine are you going?"  
  
Irvine looked at Kit  
  
"No shopping isn't really my thing."  
  
Squall ran up behind them with Seifer and Leo.  
  
"Oh thats right! Leo and I aregoing out to eat tonight." Kit wincked at  
Leo who at first looked confused then shook his head.   
  
"Hey were's Zell and Quistis?" Selphie looked around and Squal just  
shrugged his shoulders.  
  
" Over here!" Everyone turned around and saw Zell finnishing  
up a hotdog and Quistis waving at them.  
  
" Cid said you had to go to Balamb now." Zell spit out a few chunks  
of his hotdog.  
  
"Ewwww" Selphie got a grosse lookon her face.  
  
"Wahtever..."  
  
" Lighten up Squally!" Selphie jumped in the air.  
  
" Whatever....."  
  
" Uh come on guys lets go!" Rinoa Flicked back a piece of hair  
and walked off. Kit and Leo followed them but when they to Balamb  
Kit and Leo went to a restaurant.  
  
" Rinoa will look with me. You 3 can go wherever you want." Squall  
and Rinoa walked off to were the train station is.  
  
" Oh! I get to look at the dock!" Selphie ran down to the dock.  
  
" Ok I'll take the inn." Irvine slowly walked over to the inn.  
  
" Sure ok then i guess that leaves me at the city entrance."  
And so that is were Seifer went.  
  
It got dark fast ans Selphie was sitting down about to fall   
asleep when 2 shadows ran down twords the beach beside the  
dock. They did not see her so she followed.  
  
Female:"Everyones inside ans with those stupid seeDs around we can't  
capture anyone!"  
  
Male:"Yeah we need 5 more people to proceed with the plan."  
  
Selphie slipped and fell making a loud noise. Both shadows  
stood up and walked over to were selphie was at. The male  
moves aside branches of the bush selphie was behind.  
  
"Ah! Leo! I thought i saw people come down here. Ya know you   
should get a room at the inn and go back to the garden in the   
morning." Selphie tried to act as if she herd nothing.  
  
"You herd." Leo's eyes glowed like brigth fire again.  
  
"N..N...N....No I didn't hear anything."  
  
" She's not telling the truth.." Kit smiled  
  
" I know I can tell." Leo put his arm around Kit.  
  
"You know what that means."  
  
"Tell me my lovely Leo."  
  
" We have one less person to get."  
  
He got a cold and evil look an his face as zombies   
raised from the ground surrounding Selphie.  
  
Irvine was still at the inn and was startled when he   
heard a scream. He ran down to the dock and saw a bright   
flash. Selphie was nowhere to be found. Squall, Rinoa and   
Seifer soon can running down.   
  
Irvine turned around. " She's GONE!" She screamed there   
was a flash and shes not here." Irvine was furious and worried.  
Everyone ranaround the the city screaming her name.  
  
" Seifer did she walk back to the garden with Kit and Leo?"  
Rinoa asked Seifer.  
  
" No. Weeklee and his girlfriend wannabe never left."  
  
" They didn't come to the inn either." Irvine figured   
they got captured too. But could not stop thinking of  
Selphie. " I hope shes ok." He looked sad.  
  
Rinoa tried to smile. " She'll be ok and We'll find her."  
Squall hugged Rinoa. Seifer just kinda stood there   
emotionless. 3 more people are missing and there is  
no sign of them anywhere.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Ok hope my story is getting better. Third chapter will  
be cool. I'm just getting used tomaking the people act  
how they should. First chapter i wasn't very good with that but  
O-well. Oh and Selphie is a sorceress. You'll need to know that   
for the next chapter. Please R+R. plz review i would really   
really luv it. Bye Byes!sry if this chapter was short! 


	3. Guarding Again

Hi! Ok this is important but just to let you know Selphie is a sorceress because she got  
Ulitimica's powers. Thought you might want to know that. Ok Enjoy!   
  
  
Chapter 3:   
Guarding Again  
  
  
("Sorry for the interruption but Cid asked that everyone report  
to the quad.")  
  
Irvine sat up on his bed. If only he ran a little faster he could   
saved Selphie, but he tried to stop thinking and left his dorm for the  
quad.  
  
"Irvine!" He turned around to see Rinoa trying to catch up.  
  
"Hey. Were on guard again tonight. I'm at the train station."  
Rinoa was out of breath.  
  
"Ok I'll take the dock."  
  
Rinoa shook her head no to Irvine.  
  
"Squall is giving everyone a spot."  
  
They both walked the rest the way without saying anything.  
Rinoa ran over to squall hugging him to death.  
  
"Irvine you can guard the City Entrance." Squall said with a  
strait face. Rinoa sighed. Cid started talking   
on the microphone.  
  
"Last night one of our SeeD's and 2 students went missing.  
We should stay on guard at all times. The people who were   
at the city are to report back there at 3:00 Sharp. Zell  
Quistis and Elizabeth will go too. Thank you. Now report  
back to your classes."  
  
"Yo!" Zell sneaked up behind Rinoa scaring her.  
  
"Zell Don't sneak UP!"  
  
"Sorry. So I heard about Selphie."  
  
"Yeah." Irvine said looking at the floor.  
  
"Sorry man." Zell really did feel sad after all Selphie was his  
friend too. Elizabeth and Quistis walked up talking about  
something or other. They all went to the cafeteria. Zell   
felt a little better after eating some hotdogs.  
  
"Hey its light out!"  
Irvine pointed out the window.  
  
"Well yeah it has been for w while."  
  
Rinoa looked confused.  
  
"I'm going to balamb now to maybe find clues or something."  
  
Irvine slid his chair back stood up and left.  
Rinoa thought for a second then ran up with Irvine.  
  
  
"Hey wait! I wanna help too."  
  
Irvine was glade somebody else was going to help. Everyone else got to the city  
At 3:00. Irvine and Rinoa found nothing at all. They asked people if they saw anything strange, but nobody did.  
  
"New orders."  
  
Squall was trying to explain to everyone at the dock.  
  
"We have to evacuate half of the city to the garden everything in the city  
will be closing early today."  
  
Squall didn't sound to excited but then again he never does.  
  
"Squall Rinoa and Zell will take care of the houses around Zells. Seifer Irvine  
and I will take care of the people in the new section of the city."  
  
Everyone listened to Quistis and went to do what they were suppose to.  
People quickly began to leave the city and about half was evacuated on time.   
It was staring to get dark and only half the city had to be watched now.  
The garden was on total lock down. They had two hours until they were to   
Guard.  
  
Meanwhile……..   
  
Selphie sat up holding her side and stomach which hurt really badly. She looked around and was in some sort of cavern cell. It was cold and wet. Someone came up banging against the bars  
Scaring Selphe.  
  
"Geez a little jumpy are we."  
  
Selphie saw Leo on the other side of the bars with his glowing red eyes.  
  
"Let Me GO!"  
  
Selphie was mad  
  
"Rinoa and Irvine and every one else are going to stop you.!"  
  
"how? When? They don't even know whets going on. You don't even know whets going on."  
  
"Do too and if I wanted to I could blast the hole wall out!"  
  
Leo looked confused then got a huge evil smile on his face.  
  
"So you're the one who got Ultamica's powers. You just gave me a great idea. I will only need to capture two more people now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Selphie looked worried.  
  
"You and your friend Rinoa are sorceresses so for what Kit and I want to summon you two can hold double the spirits and magic before dieing."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Hi again! Hope you liked it. This Chapter was kinda short too sry bout that! Keep on reading there will be a lot more chapters! Read and REVIEW. Bye byes. 


	4. One More Captured

Hey people! Hope you like this chapter! I have chapter 5 writen too but i have to type it yet.  
my story keeps messing up. I'm having trouble posting it. The first time it put the third chapter on 2 times. Then i tried to fix it and put the second chapter on but it was blank. so i don't know what's up. so hey enjoy.

"Man this is so boring"  
Irvine was leaning against the gate of the closed city entrance. He stated to fall asleep.

"Hm.Hm.Hm.HmHmHmHmHMMMMMMMMM..."  
Rinoa was humming a song and waiting for squall to get back.

He had to make sure nothing was happening anywhere else in the city.  
Rinoa heard a noise and it sounded like someone broke a tree branch, but there were  
no trees around. She walked down to the end of the street she was on. She looked around the  
corner and saw Kit crying.

"Oh my god Kit"

Kit heard Rinoa's voice and looked strait up at her with watery eyes.

"It..It was awful. They had me Leo and Selphie.  
They might be dead by now but they did tell me to go  
and try to find help."

Kit had a really scared voice.

"Where? How long ago was this?"

Rinoa said helping Kit to her feet.

"I'm no sure. Maybe three hours ago. Its underground.  
Come with me now I'll show you."

"I think i should tell Squall first.

"No there's no time! They could be dead already!"

Rinoa was now concurred. She had to tell someone but her best friend and 3  
Others were going to die.

"Fine but we have to hurry. If there not dead I'll come back to inform Squall  
and you try to get them out."

"Sure, sure whatever, but we have to go now."

Kit grabbed Rinoa's wrist and Rinoa followed her into the evacuated part of the city.

"In this house there is a little cave."

Kit was whispering some more things to her but Rinoa was still thinking she should  
Tell someone.

"Are you coming?"

"Uh what? Oh yeah right behind ya."

Rinoa snapped back to reality and followed Kit into the house.

"The cave is in here."

Kit led Rinoa into the basement of the house.

"I don't see a cave."

Rinoa looked around the room and heard the sound of a locking door.

" That's cuz there is none."

Rinoa spun around and saw Kit with a devilish look.

"You're the.. the"

Rinoa couldn't find the right word.

"Yeah. I have been capturing people. So has Leo. Your stupidity got you this  
far. I didn't think you would fall for my little act."

Kit laughed.

"Neither do I. But still you have to let everyone go!"

"No I don't. Leo and I will rule this world with your help.  
Well by possession of cores."

Rinoa was about to use an attack when someone grabbed he arms from behind  
Her.

"NuUh Uh I don't think so."

"Leo let me go! You don't want to do this!"

Rinoa struggled to get free but couldn't.

"Yes I do. Now to put you were Selphie is."

Zombies came up from the ground. They grabbed a hold of Rinoa's arms they pulled out a knife stabbed her in her sides and stomach.  
All at the same time. Rinoa screamed and there was a flash of light. She was gone.

It was the next dayand no one could find Rinoa anywhere.

"This is impossible! Whoever took her is seriously going to regret it!"

As you can tell Squall was mad.

"Yeah! There gonna pay for taking my Sefie too.! Hey do you think they might try to take Quistis?"

Irvinw wondered.

"How should I know. Guys are missing too."

Squall argued back.

"Fine. We'll use her for bait."

."Bait?" Irvine looked confused.

"Yeah bait."

Squall got a cold smile. Irvine decided to leave Squall alone for a while and went   
Back to his dorm.

"I can't take this. All my friends are gonna disappear and now were using them  
as bait."

Irvine plopped down on his bed.

" Selphie where are you. Are you ok and is Rinoa too. I hate this  
I want you to be here with me. I don't know if you love me but I do love you and will  
Do anything to get you back."

Irvine soon fell asleep.

Squall was flipping out in his office.

"Whoever you are I'm gonna KILL YOU! Do you hear that. You hurt my girl I smash your face. Well never mind I'll do that anyway!"

Hey peeps! Sry if this chapter was short too but I was gonna have it to the spot Rinoa got taken but that would have been way to short. Well I G2G so please R+R. I don't get to many Reviews. Thanks Bye!


	5. Searching the City

Chapter 5:  
Searching the City  
  
"Rinoa! Rinoa wake up!"   
  
Rinoa finally wake up after all of Selphie's yelling.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Some kind of wired place."  
  
Rinoa looked at Selphie.  
  
"Well yeah. I knew that much."  
  
"Did you. I bet I can tell you something you don't know."  
Kit came up to the cell.  
  
"You two are-."  
  
"Just going to love what we have planed for you."  
Leo cut off Kit's sentence off and pulled he away.  
  
"What are we?" Selphie tried to see them looking trough the bars.  
Rinoa walked up behind Selphie.  
  
"I just want to get out of here."  
  
"Yeah." Selphie did agree. She hated this place, but who wouldn't.  
  
"But how can we get out." Selphie wondered.   
  
Rinoa saterted to think. "I don't know."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Squall and Irvine were allowed to search the city so they evacuated to  
rest of it to the garden also. They went into every house, and found nothing.  
Next was the new part of the city. There was one house that had strange things in it.  
  
"Hey Squall look at this book. Its about summoning ghost."  
Irvine held up the book.  
  
"It says the people have to be-."  
  
Squall took the book from Irvine.  
"Well see what it says later. Lets search the house an find out whose it is."  
  
They saw a lot a wired things in the house but only took the book.  
It was packed at the garden. Students and people from Balamb were everywhere.  
Squall came on the speaker.  
  
"Attention everyone. Who ever lives in the house number 439398 in the new section of the   
city report to the front gate now."  
  
Irvine waited at the front gate for an hour, but no one came. Irvine went back to the   
city with Zell to go through the city files. There he could find who lived where. Squall   
went back up to his office giving orders to people and every so often make an announcement   
for whoever lived in that one house to go see Quistis at the front gate.  
  
Irvine and Zell were digging through papers and finally found the history of house 439398.  
  
" It says the current owners are a Leo and a Kit Milzner."  
Irvine was going to keep reading but Zell stopped him.  
  
" Hey wait I had neighbors with that last name."  
  
"What happened to them?"  
  
"They were married when they moved in. Maybe about age 20, but they were killed."  
  
"Do you remember there manes?"  
  
" Nope."  
  
"Ok so we'll look it up. Do you know he house number?"  
  
Well duh its right next to my house number 59. I think."  
  
Irvine sighed and looked it up.  
"Ok there was a Bilzner Family but it doesn't list first names.  
They changed them to many times."  
Irvine scratched his head. Zell just thought for a second.  
  
"So even if it did say there names they would probably be different by now."  
  
Irvine shook his head in agreement.  
" Did they have kids?"  
  
"Nope."  
"Do you think the owners could be the two new students?"  
  
Zell shrugged.  
"Maybe."  
  
"Yeah but them your neighbors would be related to them right."  
  
"donno."  
  
"Well them just turn on the computer and look up the Bilzner family."  
  
Zell listened to Irvine and turned on the computer he typed in the name and  
found a whole record on the Bilzner family.  
  
"It says when they died their names were…."  
  
Zell posed for a second then continued.  
"Their names were Leo and Kit."  
  
"Zell lets go to the garden and see if we can find the new students last name."  
Irvine and Zell drove back to the garden. They both ran into Sqaulls office.  
  
"Hey Squall."  
Squall turned around an looked at Irvine.  
  
"Do you know the last names of Kit and Leo?"  
  
"Should be on their file over there."  
Squall pointed to a folder on his desk. Irvin opened it.  
  
"Bilzner.. Hey I think I know who took Selphie and Rinoa."  
Squall Ran over to Irvine,  
  
"Who!"  
  
"Leo and Kit Bilzner. But there suppose one problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There suppose to be dead."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~   
Hey everybody! Did you enjoy the story. Hope you did and I hopr you Will read the next chapter   
which is written and will be typed up soon. R+R. Bye byes! 


	6. Secrets

Chapter 6:  
Secrets  
  
  
  
Squall was shocked.  
"What do you mean dead?"  
  
"I mean no longer living six feet under!"  
Irvine was getting a little irritated.  
  
"Ok so were did they go?"  
Squall asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
Irvine answered.  
  
Squall ran over to the intercom.  
"Quistis and Seifer report to my office now!"  
  
In a few minutes they came.  
"Squall what do you need?" Quistis was out of breath from running  
up to his office. But Zell answered the question.  
  
"Leo and Kit took everyone and now we have to find them."  
  
Quistis thought for a moment.  
"I have an idea! Tonight we'll guard again and-."  
Quistsi was cut off by Squall.  
  
"And you're a girl so like and like me and Irvine decided you will be bait."  
  
"What! I'm am NOT bait!"  
  
"Come on now! Only one guy is missing they could be after girls."  
  
"Hello! Squall a guy I'm hoping since you called him a guy that he is  
one. Maybe there after people with special power for example Rinoa and   
Selphie are sorceresses."  
  
"Fine then. Seifer will chase Quistis down the hall while   
she is screaming I'm a sorceresses I can kill you."  
  
After squall said that Seifer started to laugh, but people ignored it.  
"Fine." Quistsi agreed to it.  
  
"Ok great Irvine you will come with me and Zell you wait! The rest of the city was   
evacuated. I forgot so we'll guard the garden. Quistis will be chased several times  
till I say you can stop. Me and Irvine will follow you to see what happens, and Zell  
and Elizabeth will guard the front gate."  
Everyone agreed with Squall's plans. He Went over to the intercom.  
  
"Everyone be on guard tonight and get in groups. Stay out of the halls the quad, the  
parking lot and the training center. If you have to you can even stay in groups in class rooms."  
  
People immediately left to their dorms in pairs. The towns people crowded in the library,  
cafeteria and class rooms on the second floor. Zell found Elizabeth and went to the front gate.  
Irvine Quistis and Seifer went through the halls to make sure everyone was in a room.  
  
"If nothing happens tonight then we all stay where we are and I will call people  
from each group or room down to the quad for further instructions.  
The rest of the day was quiet people we ready for the night to come.  
  
"*sigh*" Selphie was sitting in the corner of the cell.  
"Geez Rin how long have we been here?"  
  
"Don't know. Man I'm so bored."  
  
"You wont be in a few days."  
  
"Oh its you again." Selphie wasn't at all surprised to see Kit.  
  
"You will be holding two spirits in your body not counting your own of cores.  
And when you have these spirits you will be helping me."  
  
"How will we be helping? Its my body I think I have a right to know."  
Kit glanced at Rinoa.  
"Well first we have to capture two more boys. There are two other people   
in a cell in a different room who we'll be putting them in the cell across from   
yours later, but then when we have all the people Leo and I will make you stand in a   
circle with me and him in the middle. We will call the spirits to you so they will   
posses you and be under our control and take over the world for us."  
  
"Kit you didn't just tell them the plan did you?"  
Leo said Dragging a girl and a boy into the room.  
  
"Maybe… Ok so I did. But it was only a brief highlight."  
She hopped over one jump them kissed Leo's Cheek.  
  
"Fine but don't tell them any more especially the news on what happened to  
them. That's a surprise."  
Leo winked at Selphie and Rinoa then he shoved the two people in the cell across  
From then. Kit and Leo left the room.  
  
"So who are you two?"  
Selphie asked.  
  
"I'm Jullian."  
  
"And the girl." Rinoa   
pointed at the female.  
  
"Oh she don't talk." Jullian just shrugged. The girl just sat there shaking.  
  
"Selphei help me."  
Rinoa put her hands on the bars. Selphie did as well. The bars glowed  
blue and began to crumble. The gate to the cell fell into a pile a dust.  
  
"Wow! But hey this room is magic proof."  
Jullian looked confused.  
  
"Yeah but the bars aren't." Selphie smiled her and Rinoa did the same   
thing to Jullian's cell. Once again there was only a pile of dust left.  
Rinoa started shacking the girl.  
  
"Pease say something let us know you alive!"  
The girl still just sat there.  
  
"Can you hear me?"  
Rinoa tried to get the girl to say something.  
  
"None of us are."  
The female said in a quiet voice.  
  
"None of us are what." Selphie asked sounding cheerful.  
  
"None of us are alive."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Hey hope you liked this chapter. 7 Will be up real soon! In the next chapter you will find   
out why there not alive, whats happening at the garden and even more! So keep reading and R+R!  
Bye! 


	7. Summon Hunter

Chapter 7:  
The Summon Hunter  
  
  
  
Irvine and Squall were in Squall's office reading the reading the summoning book  
They found in the house. It was really hard to understand because it was written in   
English combined with some other language they never saw before. The  
Only thing they could understand was the word dead and zombie dagger.  
It was about time to start their plan for Quistis to be chased. It was about   
11:30 pm and Seifer started to chase her. Quistis ran around the garden yelling  
"STOP Now! I'm a sorceress I can kill you!" Squall followed them for an hour and a half.   
He told them to keep on running for just a little bit longer, but nothing at all happened   
that night. A lot was happening were Selphie and Rinoa were.  
The female was finally talking.   
" How are we not alive?" Jullian was a little frightened but he did not show  
it.  
  
"Do you remember how you got here?" The girl asked everyone.  
  
"No a guess I never really thought about it."  
Rinoa and Jullian nodded their heads and agreed.  
  
"Close your eyes and try to remember. The zombies came. They had fangs with blood on them.   
They grabbed at my arms and Leo was Helping them hold me down.  
They all stabbed me at once with these tings called zombie daggers. There were  
Six of them. The same thing happened to you. If you get cut with the   
Daggers you automatically become a zombie. When you're a zombie it   
Is easer to get possessed."  
  
Everyone was shocked.  
  
"H..How do you know all this?"  
  
The girl turned and looked at Rinoa.  
"I am what you call a summon hunter. When people want to summon  
Things the spirit world starts to act up and more ghost will be around, or demons  
What ever is being summoned. But I can also sense if something is going to   
Happen and I'm suppose to stop it. I'm a part of it now so the only way to stop   
a summon or at least stall it would be to kill ourselves fully."  
  
Rinoa started to cry.  
"I don't want to die! Squall will save me.!"  
  
Everyone went silent.  
  
"What is your name?" Selphie asked to break the silence.  
  
"I am Kasia."  
  
"I'm Selphie and that's Rinoa."  
  
"You two have great power. I see why Kit and Leo chose you."  
Kasia was curious and wanted to see what else they could do.  
  
"How do we get out of here?"  
Selphie was getting really upset now. She wanted to see Irvine  
More than anything. She knew Irvine would want to kill Kit for  
Wanting to kill his best friend.  
  
"We're gonna die anyway."  
  
"What!" Rinoa was trying to stop crying by thinking of how bad  
Squall was going to hurt Kit and Leo.  
  
"Yeah. When the possession is over the spirits will take our souls   
with them.  
  
Now Selphie was crying. It even looked like Jullian was going to,  
But he didn't. Leo walked in surprised.  
  
"Now how did you get out?"   
He walked over and examined everyone standing it one cell   
And two piles of dust on either sides of the room.  
  
"Fine celebrate if you want. Kasia told you the big secret I assume.  
You girls are in tears, but don't worry in a few days you will feel   
Noting for the rest of forever. But to do that you have to help me."  
  
"We will never help you!"  
Selphie stepped forward and put out her arms. A big blueish purple  
Energy shot Leo across the room into the other cell Rinoa and Selphie were  
In earlier. Rinoa quickly ran over to the pile of dust and  
Put both of her hands on it. The pile glowed blue again and turned back   
Into bars trapping Leo in the cell.  
  
"Nice trick, but I have the keys to all the cells and that door over there witch   
need to be open in order for you to leave."  
He dangled the keys next to the bars and Rinoa quickly took them from him.  
They unlocked the door and left the room but Kit was standing there.   
  
"Where do you thing your going?"  
Jullien punched Kit knocking her out.  
  
(there is no exit to this place. We are going to have to use   
magic.) Jullian thought to himself.  
  
Rinoa ,Kasia, Selphie and Him had been running through the hideout.  
  
"Wait! I doesn't look there is an exit. I have teleporting I can get out of this   
place and go find help. But I am only able to teleport myself."  
  
"Great! Jullian go to Balamb Garden and find someone named  
Irvine and Squall." Selphie said cheerfully.  
  
"Ok!" Jullian disappeared.  
  
When he arrived on land he did not know where he  
Was at but would have to come back here to go back   
Into the hideout. He walked along the beach for a while them  
Found a ship.  
  
"Wait! STOP!"  
  
Someone on the ship turned around an looked at him.  
"Can you please take me to Balamb?"  
  
"Sure young sure. But it might take a day or two."  
  
"That's ok just get me there its really important."  
  
The guy on the ship showed him a room where he  
Could stay.  
  
Its been one day and one more guy was captured.   
"Ok now what?"  
  
"Squall calm down we'll think of something."  
  
"Well Irvine nothing is coming to mind."  
  
Quistis came running in the room.  
"You will not believe who is here to see you two."  
  
Leo walked into the room.  
"Where is he!!"   
  
"Who?" Sqaull asked.  
"You know who! Jullian!!"  
  
"Never heard of him." Irvine was confused. Them he got really mad.  
"Where is Selphie!"  
"And Rinoa!"  
  
"Don't even think about seeing them again. Jullian is missing and I  
know they sent him here. Because of it Selphie and Rinoa will   
be the first to die!"  
Leo disappeared.  
  
**************************************************************  
Hey people! Hope you liked this chapter. I don't know what I'm doing for   
The next chapter yet. You know just as much as I do when it comes to whats  
Going to happen. But whatever it is it will be good. I do one thing that is  
Happening but I cant tell you cuz you have to read. Bye! Review. 


	8. News to the Garden

Chapter 8: News to the Garden

Sorry I havent writen for a while, but i finally was able to update.The story is starting to get

interesting so enjoy!

"Get Away form me spyco!"

"NO! You have to come with me!"

The guy ran an kit followed him. She finally cought up to the guy, and taclked him to the ground.

"You will join the others!"

Kit put up one hand in the air and zombies again come up from the ground.

They boy fought as much as he could but he was no match foe the zombies.

They stabbed him and the flash of light come that mde him disapeare.

The Garden Hallway was once again emprty.

"What happened?" Quistis asked.

"Some one else just taken." Squall answered. They had gotten there

too late.

"Did anyone see who was taken?" Quistis questioned again. But everyone shook

their heads.

Kit shuved the him in the room with the three girls and were another newly captured guy was.

"So, Now they have every one they need except for Jullian. What are your names?"

Kasia turned to the two new boys in the room waiting for an answer.

There was no use keeping them locked up in the cells because of Rinoa's and Selphies

ability to destroy the bars.

"My name is Kyle." The boy with dark brown hair finally answered.

"Jordon.." Was all the blond haired boy said. He seemed to be much like Squall.

"Im Rinoa. This is Selphie and Kasia."

"Well its nice to meet you all, but why do they need us here anyway? Whats the plan?"

asked Kyle.

"We're going to die you idiot. Dont you get that? We arnt here for some good joy ride plan."

Jordon didnt seem to be in the greatest of moods.

"Oh I see. Well that sucks now doesnt it. So when are we going to, i dont want to stay in this place to

long. It smells funny and i dont kno about you guys but it kinda gives me the creeps."

"Uh Kyle. Maybe you didnt hear him. We are gunna die." Selphie repeated.

Kasia looked at Kyle and sighed. Rinoa didnt know what to say.

"We are going die if we dont get out of here. You dont even seem to care the least bit."

Rinoa finally managed to say.

"Well you see, i really dont have to worry. I can see the future and i kno whats going to happen.

Like maybe how we die and stuff and mayb eit just doesnt scare me. But sorry i really cant tell

anyone what i see."

"Weird. So we like are gunna die?" Selphie questioned, and sounding like she was going to give

up on her loast hopes.

"Come on Selphie dont sound like that. We are going to get out. I hope." Rinoa mentioned but then began

to lose hope. After all Squall should be here by now to save her. And what if Jullian didnt even find him yet?

"Sorry guys i cant tell what happens." Kyle apologized.

"So dont be suck babies. aybe we can change whats going to happen."

Kasia looked at Jordon in discust.

"Jordon, one problem, We dont know whats going to happen so tell me how we

are going to chane it?"

"Look girl its just an idea. I dont see and bright ideas coming from any of you."

"Well Kasia is still right. We dont know whats going to happen so when we in touble

we will just have to try and see if we can do something to help us then." Rinoa instructed.

"Are we there yet. I need to get to Balmb."

Jullian was on the ship for a day already. He was so worried, and wanted to know if everyone

was alright or not.

"Yes lad almost." Answered that caption.

An hour later they pulled up in the docks of Balamb City.

As soon as Jullian got off the boat and man hurried over to him.

"Are you Jullian?"

"Yes why?

"Squall and the other are waiting for you to arive. Quickly follow me."

Jullian followed him. It took ten minutes to drive to the Garden, and when they arrived

Irvine and Squall were wating at the front gate.

"Man are gardens always so on top of things? How did you know i was coming?"

"Leo stopped by looking for you. But he got away before anything could happen." Squall informed him.

"How is selphie?"

"Oh shes fine for now. So in Rinoa and every else." Jullian answered Irvines question.

"But the sacrofising starts tomorrow. So we should go soon. I know hoe to get there. But you will magic to

teleport inside."

"Irvine go gather up the gang and meet me in my office."

In a few minutes Zell, Irvine, Seifer, and Quistis were all in Squalls office.

"So Jullian explain why they are doing the kidnappings." Demanded Quistis.

"Kit and Leo want to summon spirits. These spirits will help bring them back to

life and take over the world as they regain their strangth. To summon these spirits they need strong magical people

to offer to these spirits. And it is much easier to get possest if you become a zombie yourself. So when we were all

kidnapped we were stabbed several times by zombie daggers. So now we are neither living or dead. Tomarrow they will

summon the spirits and when the spirits leave our bodies they take the rest of our souls with them. We will all die.

Selphie and Rinoa however, and stronger. they will be holding 2 spirits in them."

Everyone was very quiet for the next few moments.

(Selphie. This cant be happening. If I lose you id lose my best friend and...)

"Quistis find a way to teleport us underground. Find a way, and fast. Everyone else, go equipt your GF's

and get whatever weapons you may need. This is going to be a big fight, But we have to win and best friends

and the world is at stake. So go now!" Squall barked out the orders and everyone quickly fled the room.

Four hours later they all met up at the entrance to the garden.

Quistis came running up to the group of friends.

"I found it. the nurse and I came up with a Teleporting solution.

It sound be safe."

"Should be?" Asked zell.

"Yeah should be. so get over it." Seifer said as he slapped zell in the back of the head.

"Alright ready. We are flying thier. Jullian, navigate, and when we get inside you'll have to lead

us to were Rinoa and the rest of the people are." Squall decided.

"your friends are stupid. We know Jullian is going to be leading them back here. And when

they come we will be waiting. HAHAHA!" Leo walked out of the room.

"Selphie we gotta do something. We cant let them get Squall and Irvine too."

"Yea I know Rinoa but what can we do?"

"Well we all have some kind of magic why dont we use it." Suggested Kasia.

"Whats your ability Jordan?"

"Stealth. I can become invisibal. and anything that i touch."

"Guys Rinoa and i have a great plan." Selphie announced.

Hey Selphie K. here. Hope you liked this chaper. The next one will be coming Shortly. Its writen i just have to type and post.

So Read and Review!!! c ya!


End file.
